


Among Us, Beside Us, Within Us

by MissAmiraDancer



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, Tender Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Too Many Tags To Name Them All, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmiraDancer/pseuds/MissAmiraDancer
Summary: In which I share a collection of stories regarding Impostors, Crewmates, and Sex in Space. No dub-con or non-con here! Not Beta-Read, all errors are mine.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Kudos: 53





	Among Us, Beside Us, Within Us

**Author's Note:**

> I am a lover of all sorts of smutty works involving aliens, but hate that so many stories involve rape or rape-y elements. So, when in doubt, write it out! I'll note at the beginning of each chapter if it's a continuation of a previous chapter or a standalone. For this one, expect a part two <3

Black was, to some, shy, quiet, reserved. To others, the Chief Engineer was emotionally distant, stubborn beyond all reason, and, quite frankly, a little suspicious. She, for one reason or another, never really sat by anyone in the cafeteria, never engaged in the polite, friendly banter that made a crew close. After watching their lone companion leave the mess hall early, as usual, the table full of the rest of them began to speak among themselves

“Just here for the money.” Said Lime, his tenor voice making a few people believe he had a career in radio, or acting somewhere back on Earth. Rumors which he always denied. “Leave her be. She keeps this bucket of bolts up and flying in the void of space, with no malfunctions, and that is good enough for me.”

“Maybe she just has trouble speaking?” Red replied. She was almost as shy Black, but always contributed meaningful thoughts to conversations. Whenever Red spoke, the rest of the crew, including Captain Pink, listened. “I know I do sometimes, but I was able to go into therapy for it, and that’s something that saved my career. Maybe Black has not had the same opportunity?”

The rest of their band hummed to themselves, fidgeting in their seats as they finished their meals. Cyan, ever nonchalant, laced his fingers together, and held them behind his head, shrugging. Purple stared down at their food, becoming increasingly interested in trying to work out the fat/spice/meat ratio on the pepperoni that dotted the slice of rapidly cooling pizza. Yellow looked between them all before speaking.

“Have any of us actually tried speaking to her? She helped me in Electrical last week, teaching me how to cut the power, rewire the panels properly, and safely turn the power back on.” Everyone seemed to hone in on his words, leaning on the table. “She seemed really nice, and was so patient with me. Even eager to share her knowledge.”

“But wires are one of the simplest tasks on board!” Lime declared, throwing up one hand. “I’m even qualified to do them, and all I do is handle the Administrative tasks!”

“Hey, you think I don’t know that?” Yellow replied, clearly heated at Lime’s remark. “I’m just scared of starting an electrical fire, you know? Something like that can wreck an entire ship the size of _T_ _he Skeld_ in minutes.”

“He’s right, Lime.” Came the deep, unmistakable baritone voice of their Captain, Pink. The man stood in a parade rest stance not three feet from them. Even with his helmet on, he was obviously not amused. “Safety consciousness accounts for much on a space-faring vessel. Or were you too distracted by Blue in that preliminary course MIRA makes us all attend every other year, Lime?”

“No sir. Sorry, sir.” Lime said, his head bowing down. The others at the table were startled by the sudden, silent presence of their Captain, and Purple even yelped a little. 

“Good.” Pink responded, sliding in to take a seat with them all, his helmet coming off. The rest of the crew had to shuffle around to fit Pink’s considerable mass. His richly pigmented skin a sharp contrast to the joyful, bright color of his suit.

“Now, do continue the topic of conversation from before I arrived. I believe I heard something about Black?” A rueful grin spread across his handsome face. How long had he been eavesdropping?

“Oh, sir.” Red spoke up, her grace seeming to save the table-talk from reprimand. “I was talking about how therapy was able to help me speak easier around others, and we were wondering if Black simply couldn’t afford to do so before joining our crew. Yellow was saying how helpful she was in Electrical last week, and that she seems eager to share knowledge that she is well-versed in.”

Pink simply nodded his close-shaven head, humming as he cracked open a freeze-dried and re-thawed pack of applesauce.

“I agree. But I will say this once, and _only_ once.” The table sat ramrod still, awaiting what would surely be a lesson in Pink’s patience.

“One, we _do not_ discuss Impostors on this ship unless a Crewmate clearly sees one, and has proof. This includes any and all instances or rumors. No calling people sus, no alienating your co-workers.” He looks around the table to an affirmation of silent, solemn nods.

“Two. Both Orange and myself witnessed Black’s monthly scan last cycle.” His gaze turned to the Administrator, “And you, Lime, have this record on file as I handed it to you personally.”

“Yes sir, but-”

“And _that_ is the end of this discussion, unless you have something to add?”

“We’re just nervous around her, because she never shares anything about herself, Captain.” Purple said, breaking her silence since they all sat down. “It’s hard to trust someone you don’t know, ya?”

Pink hummed, and nodded, as did everyone else at the table.

“It can be. But try to speak with her. You’re our Shields and Weapons expert, Purple. The common theme of engineering runs between what you do and what Black specializes in. That goes for the rest of you. Now, can we all agree to treat our fellow Crew with respect, not suspicion?” 

“Yes Sir.” They all replied in unison.

“Ah, good. Now then, who said they wanted to host a potluck for next week’s holida-”

The Captain was interrupted by the chime of his tablet, and he opened the lock screen with a frown.

“MIRA calls for a roundtable meeting. Lime, that means you too, come. You can use my personal fridge and microwave to re-heat your food after we are done.”

Lime gave an audible half-sigh, but stood, following the taller man as they left the cafeteria. Everyone else looked at each other.

“I have asteroids, today.” Cyan spoke, looking to Purple, who nodded.

“I’ll watch, I need to empty the trash, and O2 is right next to weapons.” Red responded.

“Hey, Weapons is my station anyway, and I need to download the data that you collect while doing asteroids, Cyan.” Purple said, before the three of them stood. “Yellow, what about you?”

“Mmm.” He said, looking at his tablet. “Aligning the Engines. I guess I will see you guys later. Besides. This gives me another chance to talk to Black.”

“Tell her to stop by Navigation once she is done.” Red said, one hand on her hip. “I want to see if there is a correlation between the engines, reactor, and our systems, like I think there is.”

“Can do, Red.”

\---------

Yellow peeked his head inside of the Upper Engine, not seeing Black. He closed his eyes, lifting his visor to smell for her instead. 

Still, nothing.

_‘Is she in Reactor again?’_ He thinks to himself, moving, still keeping all senses open for her. 

It was hard, both trying to blend in with the crew, AND keep his fling with Black on the down low. Not just for his own safety, but because she asked for it. Yellow couldn’t blame her, as this particular crew was prone to gossip, as much as Pink tried to control it. He supposed it was a fair deal. After all, the only two other people on their modest crew of ten who knew of his true race was the Captain, and Orange, the Medical Doctor on board.

He smiled at the memory of the deal he struck with Pink, after being found out when it was just him, the Captain, and lovely, no-nonsense Orange on board.

_‘What a messy mission that was.’_ He thought, recalling how Brown was his partner; the second Impostor was absolutely ruthless in her pursuit of their goal. She was fortunate to have both gotten the role of Navigator, which meant she could throw the ship off course, and into Impostor-controlled Space; _**and**_ she caught the attention of Pink, wooing the otherwise stoic man with smooth words, and soft touches.

Among the Impostors themselves? Civil War was brewing. For a while, Yellow was undecided. He enjoyed the rush of killing, admittedly. _“Using your natural gifts and instincts.”_ His race called it.

But after the Incident with Brown? 

Yellow began thinking of the other side of the Impostor arguments. That the galaxy had more than enough resources for both peoples. That Impostors, being the older, more knowledgeable race, should be guiding Humanity through the stars, instead of hindering their progress. That working together was far better than staying off alone. 

In truth, he didn’t like Brown to begin with. She was too good at her job, and he actually didn’t kill anyone during their stint, just sabotaging lights, and interrupting or cutting off coms. Risking the entire ship to a reactor meltdown or a lack of O2 were last resorts. When you knew you were going to go down with the crew. 

So he, having caught Brown on camera after a particularly deadly week, one body a day, threw her into the compactor and then out of the airlock himself, with Pink and Orange watching.

_ ‘Why should I trust another one of you monsters in my ship?’ Pink snarled, one of the scant times Yellow had ever seen the Captain enraged. _

_ ‘Because. All kills made, were made by Brown. There is more going on with my people than you know. I chose to be on the side that wants to work with humans. And, now, I can act as your built-in security. We Impostors know one another by scent, as well as by sight. I can, and will, under penalty of death, send every and any other Impostor that infiltrates this ship, out to the void of space.’ _

_ Orange, the poor woman who had to examine and detail every body found, every co-worker lost, even her own husband, White, was shaking in her suit. _

_ ‘And you agreed to be studied?’ She said, while Yellow admired the firm, constantly even tone of her voice, even when faced with a certain end, and unfathomable amounts of pressure. _

_ ‘I do. Let MIRA know of my existence. The information you gather from me can save other lives. Spare other crew. And, hopefully, when the time is right and my race has collectively pulled their heads from their asses, as you humans say, we can actually work together in confidence.’ _

Yellow chuckled as he turned the door into Reactor, so focused on his inner monologue, that he didn’t even catch the scent, sight, or sound of Black, tinkering away on the manifolds.

“Something funny?” She called, somehow right in front of him, an impact wrench in one hand, the other on her hip, clearly bemused by his day-dreaming.

“Oh, just wondering how I got myself into this mess, and promoted to Head of Security.” He said, using his back leg to kick the sweet spot on the wall that locked the Reactor doors shut. Yellow’ arms hugged Black close, opening his visor with a tentacle to inhale her scent.

“Ha. Hmmm.” Black uttered, squeaking a little as his strength squished her smaller frame to his. “I’ve heard that it is quite the tale. You’ve hinted to it before.” 

Yellow made some sort of cooing sound as Black leaned into his torso, before releasing her to put away her tools. Watching her work was something he could do for hours, her hands fine-tuned to every mechanical detail of nearly all aspects of the ship. If Red told the ship where to go, and Pink commanded the Crew, Black was the Maestro of making the day-in, day-out operations sing as a harmonious choir.

“Oh, speaking of my wandering thoughts, Red asked you to swing by Nav once you were done with your daily tasks. She wants to compare your findings to her systems? I’m...not the best person to explain it.” 

“Of course. I was wondering when she was going to ask me this.” Black said with a certainty that made Yellow's insides melt. This woman had a quiet confidence that had stolen his heart. She hadn’t balked at all when he presented her with his true self, instead enthusiastically asking for more.

“You wanting to give me a break from work, or do you have tasks on the ass-end of the ship?” She chuckled, running a finger down his arm. 

“Can it be both?” He replied, looking sheepish. If Impostors could blush, Yellow was sure his flesh would match the Navigator’s suit by now. “I do have to align the engines today.”

“Ah.” Black said, her bold hands teasing the plane where his own vent was, knowing the sex organs lay beneath. “Care to do our usual? You do the major alignments, I double-check your work, and then do the fine-tuning, preferably before you bend me over the rails and fuck me?”

He purred at her words, always submissive to her wishes, melting into the floor a little as the illusion of a human form started to wane as his concentration faltered. The “suit” of him opened at the waist, allowing two full sized appendages to grasp her legs, and tease the plump ass Black possessed. 

“We can fuck now, and have the post-sex clarity to align the engines even better.” 

Yellow murmured, a long tentacle snaking out to unlatch her helmet, so he could lean in to kiss her.  Black allowed it, helping her partner take off his helmet as well, meeting the Impostor’s lips with a fever that he wasn’t expecting. He felt her hands naturally touch and tug on the spots on his “suit” where the closures would be, and acted accordingly, transforming himself to a more monstrous state.

“You make a fine point, but that door only stays locked for so long, so we will have to make this quick.” She said, already guiding her hands in time with the tentacle that was undressing her, moaning as a tongue reached out from his midsection to pleasure her wet slit.

“Mmm. Has anybody told you how good you taste?” Yellow cooed, diving the long muscle up and _in_ , intent on getting her off, and hearing her scream into his shoulder with bliss. 

“Only you, but more times than I can count.” 

She stuttered, her legs sinking down, to which he only wrapped more supporting appendages around them, letting her lean into this grasp while she focused on the ecstasy that damned tongue brought. Black’s hips rocked to their own cadence in his arms, moaning and mewling all the while as she did so. Her juices soaked through to the suit, coating those rich, tan thighs he adored. 

“I can’t wait to get you alone. You wanted to study my sex more, and I intend to give you all night to do so.” Yellow whispered into her ear, doing his best to pepper kisses along her jawline, collarbone, and exposed, pert breasts. “So stunning, and all mine, what could be better?”

The moment his tongue tickled that one spot up within her, Black gasped, her eyes rolling back into her head, and stars exploding behind her vision. Yellow’s lips were on her, swallowing her screams of bliss, and rocking her down from the orgasmic high.  Once she seemed able to both stand and breathe, he, with care, righted her now messy suit, and smirked, all rows of sharpened teeth on display. She flicked his face in teasing retaliation.

“Stop that, you’ll get yours later.” Black said as the Reactor doors hissed open. 

“Oh, I always get mine.” He spoke, now fully human again, watching her walk away to get the specially marked tool-box, saved just for the engines. 

“I know, now let’s get to our tasks before Pink shows up, and wonders why I smell like Impostor-sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> All characters who don't have expressed and implicit genders can be whatever gender you like.


End file.
